User blog:Order of the Command Block/Order's Christmas Countdown (Episode 1-16)
Intro Order: *Opens door* Hel-LO fellow wikians! Today I bring you... "Order's Christmas Countdown"! *Jingle Bells plays* Narrator: *Throws confetti around* Wait why am I not in the title?! Order: *Record scratch* Um... IT'S MY COUNTDOWN DANG IT. Narrator: But I'm doing all the work! Order: I MADE THE LOGO. Narrator: HOW IS THIS MERRY!? Order: I DON'T KNOW! Pinky: (She's a talking turret) Perhaps you should stop shouting, to gain the audience's attention once more. Order: Oh, right! Heh... Well, anyways. This countdown is to Christmas, obviously. And we're gonna be doing a whole ton of Christmassy stuff until then! Narrator: You know I could call some of the dareables over... Order: Hmm... I have an idea. Ring up the New Order. Narrator: On it. *Time Skip* Narrator: *Puts away phone* They're coming. The Guests Arrive Jesse: *Comes in with a shield* I am armed! Axel: Dude.. yo have a plastic shield... Petra: *Hits Axel on the head* Axel: OW. Order: *Moonwalks over* Heyo! New Order: *Little girl scream* Order: Whoa! What's with the screaming? You sound like those goats on youtube. Narrator: To be honest, the last time they came here we tortured them for a simple contest. Order: But this is December. Things have changed. Lukas: *Looks around Order's house* Wait... What's with all the Christmas decorations? Order: Oh! This is our Christmas Countdown! A 16 episode series where I do whatever the heck I want (or whatever the audience wants) until then! Jenny: So... why are we here? Narrator: I have no idea. *Sips hot chocolate* Order: I thought we could all go get everyone winter outfits, since the weather is getting all cold and stuff... Ivor: REALLY? I never noticed. *Rolls eyes* Petra: You have a HEART? Order: Well, I only dared you guys stupid stuff because of the show. And now that I'm Co-host I can't. So why not try to be a little nice once in a while? After all, I've been DYING to see the Jesses in Christmas jumpers. Jesse and Jenny: *Worried look* Order: I CALL SHOTGUN! LEGGO! *Drags everyone outside* The Drive Order: *Stops at a traffic light* Ok, we got to the city. Time to get the GPS out, Narrator. Narrator: Isn't that just Pinky's data copied onto a phone? Order: Just get it out! Narrator: Fine. *Pulls out a phone and places it down* Pinky: (On phone) What is the destination you desire? Axel: Whooaaaa. Lukas: How'd you even do that? Pinky: Those are invalid destinations. Please say another. Order: *Death glare at Lukas and Axel* Lukas and Axel: O_O' Order: The Wiki Mall, please. Pinky: Destination selected. Please turn right at the next turn. Order: Now that I know where I'm going... Narrator: ! Oh gosh Order PLEASE! Petra: *Sits up* What's she gonna do?! Order: FLOOR IT! All: ORDER, NO! Order: *Floors it* YEHHHH!!! *Cue fast-tempo Christmas Rock music* Petra: AHH! Jesse: THIS IS HORRIBLE! Petra: *Hugs Jesse* Jesse: Nevermind. Axel: OH GOSH! Olivia: WHYYYY! Order: *Wild turns and swerves past multiple cars* Ivor: YOU HAVE POOR DRIING SKILLS! Axel: AHHHH! Lukas: I don't wanna die!!! Jenny: *Hugs Lukas* I'M NOT LETTING GO! Lukas: I'M OK WITH THAT! Order: DANG IT! Shipping and I can't see it! Narrator: ORDER, why! Just stop! You're gonna crash the car! Order: Don't be ridiculous! I'm not gonna crash the- *Crashes into a tree* car... OW. Narrator: Is everyone OK? *Looks back* Petra and Jesse: O_O *Stop hugging* Jenny: *Lets go* Thank goodness. Lukas: I'm good. Axel: I think she broke the car. Olivia: I think she broke my face, too. *Rubs nose* Ivor: -.- What do you think? Order: *Deep breaths* Well... bad news: We wrecked the car. Jenny: WE? Order: GOOD news: We are at the mall! All: Thank gosh. The Mall Order: WOO! We made it! *Skips beside everyone* Axel: I think I twisted my ankle... Lukas: I think you'll be fine. Order: yeah, sorry about the wreck thing. Ivor: *Mutters* She nearly kills us all and just says "sorry". Narrator: *Shrugs* It's her show. Order: There! The convenient and random winter store! *Runs into a store* All: *Follows* Order: Ok, Narrator, you get Axel, Lukas, Jesse, and Ivor some winter outfits, also come up with some for Gabriel, Soren, and Magnus. I'll handle the girls. Petra: Do we need froufrou hair styles, too? Olivia: Don't give her ideas! Order: Nah, just outfits. Now, lets go shopping! *Jaunty Christmas theme plays* Petra: *Finds a dark blue and dark purple sweater with golden swords on it* OH MY GOODNESS. Order: Hmm... *Finds a jacket with snowflakes with the same color scheme* This works too, right? Petra: Yeah! *Grabs some thick white pants and dark blue boots* I'm gonna try this. *Runs off* Order: Olivia, Jenny, how about we look for some stuff for you? Olivia: I don't know... Order: You can choose stuff for Ellegaaaaaard. Olivia: I'm in. Jenny: *Finds a white and gold jumper with pig outlines* DESTINY. *Grabs pink wooly pants and white boots and runs off also grabbing a light pink jacket* OrdeR: That was fast. Olivia: This red jacket looks nice. Order: Hmm... There are some thick gray pants and black boots that are thicker than yours. Olivia: Oh, hey a white sweater with a redstone dust pattern. Can I try this outfit out? Order: Go at it; I'll work on Harper's outfit. Olivia: Sweet. *Runs off* Narrator: *On another side of the store* Ok... Ivor, do you want- Ivor: My adventuring clothes STAY ON. Besides, my outfit breathes WONDERFULLY! Narrator: Usually I couldn't care less about making someone try clothes, but this is really important to Order. So, come on, grumpy. *Drags Ivor over to the jackets* Lukas: Axel, get this on YouTube. Axel: *Already filming this* Ivor: I'll take a HAT. *Slaps a Santa hat on* Narrator: There's a jacket with a lava pattern. Ivor: LONG LIVE LAVA! *Grabs th jacket and runs off* Narrator: *Laughs* I think he's just trying to keep his dignity. Axel: So... what's for us? Narrator: *lOOKS at him* Anything you want. Lukas: *Finds an Ocelot patterned sweater and a red jacket with white fluffy trim* Hm... *Grabs black pants and white snow boots* I think I should try this. *Walks off* Axel: *Grabs a large green sweater with TNT patterns and grabs a green wintry jacket* I like my pants and shoes. Narrator: Axel, they are SANDALS. You can't possibly- Axel: I'm wearing them. *Walks away* Narrator: ... I'm doomed. Might as well get the other dude's stuff. *Time skip* Order: *Leads the girls with their PAID outfits outside and holds two shopping bags* You guys look AWESOME! Narrator: *Leads the males outside and holds three shopping bags* You don't look half bad. All: *Notice one another* Wow. Petra: *Wearing a dark blue and dark purple sweater with gold swords on it along with a dark blue and dark purple jacket with snowflakes on it, also wears think white pants and dark blue boots* Olivia: *Has a white sweater with redstone dust pattern, red jacket, thick gray pants, and black boots* Jenny: *Wears a white and gold jumper with pig patterns, a pink jacket, pink wooly pants, and white boots* Order: *Has bags that contain a brown jacket for Harper, a plain dark red sweater, light brown pants that are thick, and black boots. It has a Redstone patterned Jacket for Ellegaard, a red and gold sweater, thick brown pants, and red boots* Ivor: *Has a lava-themed jacket and a Santa hat* Axel: *Has a green winter jacket an a green sweater with TNT patterns* Lukas: *Wears a Ocelot patterned sweater and a red jacket with white fluffy trim, black pants and white snow boots* Narrator: *Has a green and gold buttoned winter jacket for Magnus, green sweater with TNT patterns, black pants, and brown boots. A cream-colored jacket for Soren, black Enderman sweater, cream colored pants, and orange boots. Has a diamond sword jacket for Gabriel, diamond patterned sweater, dark blue pants, and light blue boots* You pleased, Order? Order: *Stares at the Jesses* 0///0 Yesssss Narrator: Think we should end the episode? OrdeR: OH! Yeah! *Hands Petra the bags* Give these to Harper and Ellegaard. I labeled them. Narrator: *Hands his bags to lUKAS and Axel* Magnus, Soren, and Gabriel. Lukas: *Nods* Well, we should be going. Thanks, guys. New Order: *Leaves* Outro Order: WELL! That was really long! But this countdown isn't just shopping trips! *Enters her house* We're planning on doin a LOT more! In fact, YOU guys can recommend what we do next! Narrator: Does this include dares? Order: NO. This is not an Ask-Or-Dare show. This is a Christmas Countdown. You have to ask us to do CHRISTMASSY things. Narrator: You're gonna regret this soon. OrdeR: No I wont! Ask away, my friends! And 16 more days till Christmas! *Screen fades to black* Category:Blog posts